


you're too nice

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Rare Pair, its just a silly thing really, wild make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: silly little rare pair idea with Elder Price / Elder Schrader, based on a specific cast combination that was just really cute





	you're too nice

**Author's Note:**

> so, after seeing a certain cast combination for Price and Schrader, where Schrader was just much taller than the rest of the boys, I just kinda came up with this silly headcanon and started writing this so uh yeah here you go

“Good morning, Elder Price!” 

 

Kevin rolled his eyes and wordlessly grabbed his can of coffee powder. It was too early for anyone to be this cheerful. He glared at the crappy coffee maker Naba had found for him at the market as if his stare alone would make it faster. 

 

“I get a feeling you don’t like me very much.” Elder Schrader said, still smiling. 

 

“I don’t like anything that breathes before my third cup of coffee.” Price said without taking his eyes off the machine. 

 

“Oh, of course, so sorry to have bothered you.” The other Elder said and retreated to the other side of the room. Somehow that was even worse. 

 

After a few months in Uganda, Kevin knew the Elders of District 9 quite well.

Elder Church was a fantastic painter, Elder Poptarts had surprising skill with technology, Elder Zelder told the best stories from his time before his mission, Elder McKinley knew the entire Single Ladies choreo by heart. 

 

But Elder Schrader was still a mystery to him. It wasn’t that the man himself was much of a mystery. Quite on the contrary, he was an open book, sharing his thoughts and feelings warmly and openly. And that irritated Kevin deeply. 

Ben Schrader was simply  _ too nice _ . 

He always smiled, always said ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’, held open doors and asked about their days. You could pour soup on his lap and he’d apologize. Or probably thank you for it. It was exhausting.

 

Even when Kevin was on his best worst behaviour, the man remained polite as ever. He hated him. He loathed his perfect smile and his sharp jaw and it made him furious to see his muscular, tall frame towering over him. 

The coffee machine stopped bubbling, he grabbed the whole can and fled the room. 

 

-

 

Kevin was stocking up the pantry with this month’s rations of rice and pasta, when a shadow fell over him. 

 

“Oh, let me help you. You work way too hard, Elder Price. Shouldn’t Arnold be with you?” Elder Schrader’s warm voice sounded from behind him. Kevin could feel the other man’s chest press against him as he reached up to place the cardboard box on the higher shelf. Show-off. 

 

“He’s a prophet now, remember?” Price scowled and turned around, staring up at the other man’s friendly face. “He has a whole religion to invent or something.” 

He also had a secret girlfriend everyone knew about and Kevin did not like the stab of jealousy he felt every time he saw them together, so he had kept his distance the past weeks and busied himself with chores. 

 

“I’m sorry, you must feel get lonely without your companion.” Schrader said gently, placing a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “I’m always here if you need to talk.” 

 

Kevin furrowed his brows. “Uh, I’m fine, thanks.” 

He ducked under the tall man’s arm and stomped off, trying hard to ignore the strange flutter in his chest.

 

-

 

The mission hut was empty, its inhabitants out to shop, help out at the school or the Red Cross, or in Arnold’s case, write a book for a religious cult. 

Kevin was the first to complete his chores and he was eager to take a long shower and enjoy the quiet before the horde of chatty men returned. As much as they all loved their companions the infamous rule 72 had been one of the first to be loosened. It was better for all their mental wellbeing to be able to get a some alone time every now and then. Especially since they would no longer be switching companions or locations. 

 

He took a long, cold shower, letting the icy water soothe his burning skin and letting his mind wander. 

Dressed in only a towel around his waist, he walked down the corridor, feeling relaxed and at ease. Until he ran into Elder Schrader, bumping right against his chest as the other man stepped out his room. 

 

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry!”

 

Kevin stared. His wet hair had soaked part of the Elder’s shirt, turning the white fabric nearly see-through. He smelled of sweat and cheap deodorant. There was a very faint shadow of stubble on his jaw. 

Why was he noticing these things? It was highly irritating.

 

“Watch where you’re going.” He sighed and tried to walk past the taller man. 

“Is everything okay? You seem stressed.” Schrader’s voice was very soft. Kevin hated it. 

“Oh goddammit Schrader, why don’t you just mind your own business?” He growled. 

“I’m very sorry, I was just trying to help. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you.”

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

 

The Elder’s smile turned into a smirk. He was suddenly very close, Kevin had to crane his neck to look at his face. His heart was racing. There was something very rotten, very wild inside him that took over, making his hands fly up to grab the perfectly combed brown hair and pull the perfect friendly face down to him, kissing him hungrily and ferociously. 

Ben let out a small moan and grabbed Kevin, lifting him as he slammed him against the wall, kissing back with equal force. He bit the other man’s lip, letting out a huffed laugh. Kevin pulled his hair in response. The cold shower was long forgotten, heat coming over him as the muscular body pressed against his. 

 

Schrader’s lips wandered along Kevin’s jaw and throat, his teeth gently scraping the soft skin. Kevin’s head felt dizzy, he clawed at the back of the silky shirt as if he could pull the other man even closer. His towel loosened in the ferocity of their movements and fell to the ground, leaving him completely naked in Ben’s arms.

Strangely, he didn’t feel embarrassed. 

 

“We should probably get a room.” He said quietly, letting the other Elder drop him back on the ground. Very aware of the piercing blue eyes looking up and down his body, he picked up the towel, threw it over his shoulder and walked past Ben into his and Arnold’s bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago and never really finished it, because i am bad at smut, so uh let your imagination finish this lol


End file.
